Starting over
by emk2617
Summary: Sakura finally is willing to start over, and it seems that all the guys of Konoha want her. Who will get sakura? Readers choice. Bets made. Now let's begin
1. New beginnings

It had been a full four years since Sasuke-kun left and it was officially time to move on. I put on my little black dress with a red ribbon tie around the waist, a diamond necklace falling down to my cleavage, I had saved this outfit for when he was to come home.

"Sakura-chan let's go!" Temari yelled.

"One moment." I replied, placing some lip gloss on and slipping into my three inch heels, nothing compared to Temari's stilettos, but this was just to be girl's night out.

"Well hurry…" before she could even finish her sentence, I walked out of the door. "Wow."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

We sat awaiting the girls previously hearing they'd be here. They were dragging Sakura out, she was finally giving up on Sasuke.

"Hey Naruto!" Kiba yelled.

"Yeah?!"

"The girls are here!" We looked upon the girls.

"WOW!" We all yelled as we saw them, all of them looked beautiful, but one stood out the most, Haruno Sakura. Why had she hid her looks for sooooooo long?

"I claim Sakura-chan!" Naruot started.

"No, I do!" Everyone replied.

"Well it looks like a bet's in order, first on the Sakura's heart wins Sakura. Last place dates Ino."

"Deal!"

This was my chance.


	2. Round 1

Round 1: Hyuuga Neji

"Hey Sakura." I spoke in my normally quiet, yet deep voice.

"Hi Neji-kun!" Sakura spoke.

"You look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you, Neji-kun." Sakura blushed, her beauty only increased as the redness spread across her check.

"Would you like to dance?" I extended my hand to her.

"Sure!" She replied excited, as she held my hand. I gracefully walked us out to the dance floor. We started sliding along gracefully with the music. As the song progressed she leaned her head on my chest. It was my chance to wo her.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why is it that you asked me to dance?"

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111I had to ask him!

"Honestly." Neji-kun responded.

"Neji, you know me, I don't like my words sugar coated." I reminded.

"Ok, well."

"Yes."

"I guess, now that your over Sasuke and are dressed up and knowing you personally."

"Yeah?"

"Well, you are just such a great and beautiful woman; strong, nice, an amazing medic, and the most understanding caring person in Konoha. And…"

"Yes Neji?" I couldn't believe what I thought I was about to hear. Nice words from Neji?!

"Can I cut in?" Came Shino tapping on Neji's shoulder. Wait Shino?!

"See you tomorrow evening? Training grounds?" Neji asked

"Sure."


	3. round 2

Round 2; Aburame Shino

"Sure." Sakura answered Neji. I couldn't let him win. I was to win this bet! I had to get Sakura!

"That's if it is ok with you Sakura-chan?" I asked Sakura.

"Of course." Me and Neji quickly changed places.

"How has your evening been, Sakura?"

"Great, Shino-san."

"Please, Sakura, just Shino, or Shino-kun, I'm at the same level as you, if not lower."

"Ok, Shino-kun."

"Sakura I'm usually not so direct, but."

"Yes Shino-kun?"

"Would you accompany me to dinner tomorrow evening, before you go to the training grounds?"

A look of shock graced her face. "Yes…"

"ME TURN!" Naruto ruined the moment I had planned at least I have a date with her.


	4. Round 3

Round 3: Uzamaki Naruto

It was my turn with Sakura-chan! I 've been in love with her since the early Academy days now that she's over teme, I'll have a chance. It was a fast song and everyone knows Sakura-chan can dance.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Yes, Nauro?" She said, as she bounced to the music, her amazing body…… "Naruot?!" Sakura snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Will you go on a date with me?"

"When?"

"Tomorrow?"

"When?"

"Dinner."

"Can't have a date with Shino."

"What?! Why?! Ok lunch?"

"No."

"Why not?!"

"You're a pervert!"

"So." I braced myself for the punch. But why would she go with Shino and not with me?! It's just not fair!


	5. round 4

Round 4: Nara Shikamaru

I waited to see Naruto fail at try for Sakura, to make my move. I knew that Neji and Shino would be tough competition, but Naruto. This gave me the perfect chance. Normally an attractive girl would not cause any reaction from me, too troublesome, but Sakura, she was smart, beautiful, and storng, she could fend for herself if need be.

"Because you're a pervert!" I heard Sakura spoke, looked like my quo to rescue her(or Naruto).

"So?" Naruto digging a hole for himself.

"May I have this dance?" I tapped on Sakura shoulder softly as the song changed.

"Of course Shika!" She spoke using her and Ino's nickname for me, which caused a slight blush on my face.

"Fine, see you tomorrow for training, Sakura-chan!" Naruto ran off.

"I didn't know you could dance. You always complained when me and Ino talked about it, saying how troublesome it is."

"Well, I said it was troublesome, but I never said I couldn't and that I never would. So I want to and I asked you, plus I had to save you from Naruto, well maybe him from himself."

"thanks."

"Sure."

"But why did you want to dance me?"


	6. round 5

Round 5: Sabaku no Gaara

I walked up to Sakura-san. For once I was glad that all the kages hat to meet, so I could see Sakkura-san. "Hello, Sakura-san." I spoke ignoring Shikamaru.

"GAARA-KUN! Hi, you make me feel so old when you all me san, please just use-chan." Sakura spoke.

"Ok, Sakura-chan, well could I have his dance?"

"Sure, if you don't mind Shikamaru?" She spoke.

"Nope, see you later." Shikamaru spoke, finally leacing.

"Sakura-chan you look beautiful tonight." I spoke.

"Thanks, Gaara-kun." Sakura blushed.

"Well in two days, I was wondering if we could catch up over dinner, it's been a while, and unforuantely I have to meet with all the kages tomorrow."


	7. round 6

Round 6: Rock Lee

"Sure." I heard my youthful Sakura speak!

"Hi my beautiful cherry blossom." I spoke.

"Oh, hi Lee-san." Sakura-chan responded

"Would you grace me with a dance?" I asked.

"It's ok Sakura, I've got to go see Tsunade now anyways. I'll send you a letter with the details." Gaara-san said.

"Ok, well then, sure Lee, but only this dance." I was one step closer.

"See you then, Sakura-chan." Gaara kissed MY cherry blossoms hand!

"So Sakura-chan, would you meet me tomorrow?"

"Sorry Lee, but I'm busy all tomorrow."

"Then I shall visit you in two days for lunch." The song seemed so short, for it ended, to my dismay.


	8. round 7

Round 7: Hatake Kakashi

I couldn't believe I got myself into this again, but I just couldn't say no to a competition of wooing a woman, even though she was a former student, but that was four years ago. She looked beautiful, she was now a woman, and a woman on the market at that. I guess it was my turn now. I waited for her to sit since it had been a long night of dancing for her non-stop, so I'd buy her a drink or two.

"Yo Sakura." I spoke.

"Hai, Kaki-…"

Before she could say it, "Sakura, I'm not your teacher anymore."

"Oh right, Kaki-san."

"You're the same level as me and on the same team. Use –kun."

"Ok, Kaki-kun."

"You thirsty after all that dancing?"

"Yeah."

"One bottle of Sake, on me." I spoke to the bartender.

"You didn't have to do that Kaki-kun."

"I know." I smirked.

"I'm surprised you weren't late again."

"Now that's not fair I've been better."

"Yeah now you're only one hour late."

"Well let me make it up to you tomorrow, evening drinks?"

"Ok, Kaki-kun, but you better be on time."

"Deal, 9 then?" I had to woo her tomorrow night. This was turning out to be interesting.

"Sake sir?" The bartender brought our drink, interesting indeed.


	9. round 8

Round 8: Nara Returns

"Sorry about this, but before we could finish our conversation Gaara cut in and I didn't get a chance to ask you, but can I see you again, just us?" I must have sounded stupid, how troublesome, this is something I would never do, but only for Sakura-chan.

"Of course, Shika-kun!"

"Ok when?"

"Calm down Shika-kun, how about lunch in two days." Sakura-chan giggled.

Content and feeling a blush coming on, "Ok, I'll pick you up at 10:30/"

"That's brunch, Shika-kun!"

"I know, the longer to see you and the faster the better." I walked off after say. "See you at 10:30 in two days.


	10. Sakura's diary

Sakura's Diary

Boy was tonight, well last night rough. I finally got home after all the dancing and drinks. I know all the guys are up to something all of them danced or brought me drinks and now my schedule is this

5am-training with Naruto

Noon- lunch with Neji

5:30-Dinner with Shino

9-Drinks with Kaki

Tomorrow;

Noon-lunch with lee

5-dinner with Gaara

2 days

10:30 Brunch with Shika

This is crazy seven dates in three days! Hopefully it will calm down. Naruto ought to give up though, he's too much like a little brother. But I don't know who to pick. What do you think Diary?

Author note:

Please vote for who you want Sakura to be with, and who you think should be thrown out of the running first!


	11. Morning Training

Morning training ; Naruto

"Sakura-chan!" I heard banging at the door, could only be one person.

"Chill Naruto, I'm coming" I crawled out of bed, putting on my normal ninja wear.

"Hurry up!"

"Ok, ok." I walked to my desk, grabbed my brush and walked towards the door, brushing my hair.

"Come on!" Naruto banged on my door till I swung it open, pushing Naruto to the wall. "about time."

"Shut up Naruto, let's just go."

"finally."

"What did I say?" I gave Naruto the normal sibling like slap. Naruto is not going to enjoy this training as much as he wishes he could.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Naruto's side

"Ow." Sakura hit me every morning, but I never knew why. But the bad part, I guess is that I was starting to like it.

"Shut up. I didn't even infuse chakra into it." Sakura-chan yelled. "And don't think you can try anything at training, this is our last training for three days."

"But Sakura-chan!"

"No buts." Sometimes Sakura-chan could be so mean to me! Why did she shut me down so bad! Now not only am I going to lose my Sakura-chan, but I might have to date *gulp* Ino! I must win I will be hokage and I will have my Sakura-chan, believe it!


	12. Sorry

So sorry to all my readers who probably wondered what the heck happened to me, I used to update all the time. Well I had a lot of life changes, but now I'm stable enough to start again. I got to reread my stories and I will start posting again soon. I hope I still will have my same faithful readers and reviewers. Hope to hear from you all soon.

~love always, Ericka~


	13. Lunch with a Hyuuga

Lunch time, Neji

I went home and took a shower, put on my nurse's outfit, Tsunade's latest favorite form of torture; hope Neji-kun doesn't mind it, since I have a shift at the hospital after lunch. This thing was so stupid, 'it wasn't even practical, it was a short skirt, all white classic nurse outfit with a ordered at least three buttons down, with an outfit like this you would think we were providing many other services, not me. I walked out the house, the first time with Tsunade's "special" new uniforms. Torturous wench! I meet Neji outside of the shop for lunch.

"HI Neji-kun!" I spoke.

Neji's Side

"Hi, Neji-kun," Sakura came down the street to the shop. She told me about the uniforms, but man, I better tell Uncle before anyone else sees Sakura-chan like this, though I will miss it.

"Hello, Sakura-chan, Shall we go in?"

"Sure." Sakura readily grabbed onto my arm. The contest was to begin; I had to win no choice.

I slowly guided Sakura-chan into the shop, "You look great in the new nurse's uniform."

"Really?" Sakura questioned. "I hate this thing!"

"Well you look great, though you should only look that way around me." I accidently added out loud.

"Neji-kun!"

"Well it would explain why Kakashi hasn't complained about going to the hospital lately."

"Yeah."

"Well how was training this morning?"

"Well Sai was out of the hospital this morning, just in time to train, but over did it and landed right back in there again."

"Called you ugly again?"

"YEAH! The nerve!"

"I don't know how he could possibly think that about you, you look great, great enough to be asked out by a Hyuuga."

"Thanks, I guess." I would only chuckle at Sakura's response.

*An hour later*

"Sakura, can I see you again?"

"Sure Neji-kun when?"

"Well I meet my new Genin Team tomorrow, so how about late dinner in about three days?"

"Pick me up at 7:30."

"Ok, I can't wait, well why don't I walk you to the hospital?"

"Ok."

*At the hospital*

"Well, I'll see you at 7:30, I suppose."

"Come here Neji." I went over to Sakura and as she leaned up. I leaned down the space between us lessened, till finally our lips met, it was amazing.


	14. sly shino

Dinner with Shino

*Knock*

"Coming," I said, I knew I was running late for my dinner with Shino-kun. I put on my slim fit strapless red dress that reached to the floor, except when I up on my three inch heels on and there was a slit up the side.

I slowly walked out to the door, spraying my cherry blossom perfume. I put the bottle down, fixed my dress, and opened the door, "Hi Shino-kun."

"Hai, Hi Sakura-chan, you look beautiful tonight." Shino replied making me blush a bit in response.

"Thanks Shino-kun, you look very handsome tonight." Which I have to admit he did, he had a classical "Penguin," tuxedo on, and it looked as if he put contacts in.

"Well shall we go Sakura-chan?"

"Yes, but where to?"

"Close your eyes and I shall take you there."

"Oh." I was a bit nervous to not see or know where of which I was going, but before I knew it….

"We're here." Shino spoke to me slowly uncovering my eyes, little by little letting me see where Shino had taken me. I could believe what I had seen.

Where are we?

The scene had finally come into view. The beauty of the dark brown tree bark, its limber long branches graced by full bloomed slightly blushed Sakura blossoms, Shino defiantly knew were to take a girl for a first date.

"Do you like Sakura-chan?" Shino questioned.

"Yes, but where shall we have dinner?"

"Over there." Shino pointed to a blanket, a bit off the ways, under the largest cherry blossom tree.

"Shino!" I said in surprise, he had even packed a picnic for us, on the first date!

Why must the evening end?

I and Shino spent the rest of the evening talking about everything.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Yes Shino-kun?"

"When can I see you again?"

"In four days."

"So long?"

"I'm afraid so."

"I wish to spend the whole day with you then."

"The whole day?"

"Yes!"

"Ok?"

"And Sakura-chan?"

"Yes Shino-kun?"

"May I kiss you?"

"Yes, Shino-kun!" Right as I finished my sentence, Shino kissed me, but slow and passionately, I slowly leaned back, this was a date I was sure to remember.


	15. drinks please!

Drinks for 2

After regretfully leaving from my date with Shino, I walked to the same club I entered last night, to meet Kakashi.

"Yo Sakura." Kakashi called to me, patting a bar stool besides him.

"Hai, Kaki." I walked over, slowly sitting down on the stool next to him and crossed my legs.

"What would you like?"

"Sake."

"One bottle of sake and two cups!" Kakashi ordered.

"So I heard you were busy all day huh?"

"Yeah, well we trained this morning, then Neji wanted to go to lunch, I went to train with Tsunade at the hospital, then dinner with Shino, then here."

"Sounds like a long day." Then I realized something abnormal, Kakashi was actually listening and did not have an ichi ichi paradise book in his hands to read!

"Are you ok kaki?"

"Yes, why would you ask?"

"You don't have an ichi ichi paradise book with you."

"I don't always read those." Kakashi chuckled.

"Yes, you do."

"Well no when I'm out drink with a beautiful women."

I couldn't help but blush. "thank you Kakashi."

"Anytime, Sakura-chan." He slowly spoke into my ear.


	16. Sakura's diary part two

Sakura's Diary

I woke up this morning with arguing headache all the drinks from last night, and the fact I did not come home till three didn't help. I was dead tired, but it was seven and I had to get ready for more medical training in my favorite nurses outfit on. No! I still have three dates to go, and then the second set of dates are to come! This is ridiculous! I jumped into the shower got on my favorite outfit and was off.

As I walked out my door,

*bump*

I hit Sai.

"Oh, hey Sakura." Sai had said, finally knowing that if he called me ugly one more time I'd kill him.

"Hi Sai." I responded.

"You wanna hang out in two days when I get back from a mission. "Sai questioned, "But why was Sai being so nice? Th8is was completely unlike him, but maybe his emotion books were helping.

"Sure?" I responded.

"Ok, see you then," Sai flashed one of his fake smiles and went on. I was def suspicious of the boys now. They never and I mean NEVER were like this. What's going on? Unforantely I did not have time to dwell to such a thought. I had to go to work, no choice, Tsunade would kill me! So with a heavy heart and body, I ran off to training, wondering what was to come next.


	17. OH NO not LEE

Lunch bell

I hadn't been looking forward to it all day, lunch with Lee, sure he looked better now that he finally grew out this hair and Tenten "accidently" cut his eyebrows during a spare, but he was the same bouncy annoying Lee.

"Hai SAKURA-CHAN!" Lee came running up, on time as usual, that I had to give him, he was never late.

"Hi, Lee." I said, as happy as possible, but with Tsunade's training, that wasn't saying much.

"You ready to go my beautiful Sakura-chan?"

"I guess."

"So where to?"

"I don't know, up to you, anywhere, but here."

"Ok!" Lee grabbed my hand and before protesting we were off.

To my complete and total surprise, going out with Lee was not so bad.

"So, Sakura-chan, can I see you again when I come back from my training in 5 days?"

"I suppose so."

"See you at 12 then!" I walked back into the hospital for another three hours then I had to run up, back to my house to shower and change to get ready for Gaara's big dinner, too much off a rush, maybe Tsuande would let me out early, yeah right who am I kidding?


End file.
